xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Obrona
Obrona (Japanese: , Kamui) is a Special Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Driver Akhos and his allies. Obrona uses the electric element, wields Brilliant Twinblades, and acts as an Attacker in battle. She has the ability to delicately grasp the flow of ether, and even disrupt the flow completely. She supports Akhos in his information gathering for Torna and their analysis. Personality Obrona is cheeky and flippant, quick to mock anyone she can (including Akhos) and quite remorseless toward those she considers "the bad guys", regardless of how recently they were her allies. Obrona can come off as childish, and is frightened when she finds herself in scenarios beyond her control; given her ether-controlling abilities it is rare for her to be bested by other Blades. She is enthusiastic about Akhos' playwriting and often uses theatrical modes of speech as Akhos does. Appearance Obrona is a six-winged humanoid girl, almost completely covered in armour; of her body only her lower face and hips can be seen. Although she can walk she prefers to float with her wings draped around her like a bat, opening them when channeling ether or fighting. Her armour is white with gold inlays, her boots are black, and her core crystal is circular. She has large black talons on both hands, and her helmet is smooth over her skull other than two large horns. Given her colour scheme and arts names, her design is likely based around a moth. Story Obrona is first seen with Akhos when Jin and Malos return to the Monoceros after Nia's defection; she uses her powers to create a map of all core crystals in Alrest and points out those belonging to the Aegis and Dromarch. This proves instrumental in the group's strategising; Jin decides to take out a shipment of core crystals headed to the Indoline Praetorium whilst Malos, Akhos and their Blades cut off the Aegis. These four reembark their ship and head to the Kingdom of Uraya. Obrona and Akhos track the party down in Garfont Village, where they are staying under protection of Vandham and his mercenaries. Obrona mocks Nia for her defection in spite of Nia's protests, and Obrona absorbs the ether from the surroundings so that she and Akhos may strike unhindered. As Akhos goes to land a killing blow on Pyra, Vandham stops him and Roc uses his wind mastery to disrupt Obrona's ether manipulation. Akhos instructs her to leave with him, and the two make an exit. Obrona is not present when Malos and Akhos pay a visit to Cole, but upon luring Pyra out to Olethro Ruins they are joined by Obrona and Sever. Malos attacks Pyra and is about to overcome her when the rest of the party arrive to fight, but again Obrona's abilities make it an almost unwinnable battle. With Pyra unable to channel ether to the Aegis blade, and the same for Dromarch and Poppi α, the party are easily defeated. Vandham, however, impales himself on Roc's twin scythes in order to reroute the ether flow though his own body, enabling him to briefly continue fighting in an attempt to give Rex time to flee. Rex does not, and Vandham is killed; this forces Mythra to awaken to protect Rex, and Akhos quickly realises that - as Mythra's power does not come from ether, but rather the Artifice Siren - they can no longer win, as Obrona's powers are useless. Mythra rains down attacks from Siren, destroying the core crystals of Sever and Obrona, much to Akhos' distress. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Shred * Lv. 2 - Skewer - AOE * Lv. 3 - Cruel World - AOE / Shackle Blade * Lv. 4 - World's End - Knockback Blade Arts * Recharge Boost - Boosts Arts recharge from auto-attack. New Game Plus After finishing the game and installing Patch (Ver.1.3.0), the New Game Plus will be available and will allow the party to recruit Obrona as a Rare Blade. She can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Obrona uses the electric element, wields Brilliant Twinblades, and acts as an Attacker in battle. Heart-to-heart Obrona's Heart-to-heart, "Free as a Bird", takes place on the Isle of Urchon between Obrona, her Driver, and Akhos. In it Akhos pitches a new script idea: a tragedy starring a winged Blade who accidentally drops her Driver into the Cloud Sea. Obrona is very excited by this, whilst her Driver is unsettled. As with all the Torna Blades, Obrona does not have a Blade Quest. Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Seafood, Instruments * Pouch items: Tantalese Porridge (Staple Foods), Masterpieces of Alrest (Literature) Affinity Chart Quotes Unique Battle Dialogue As an enemy |-| Kingdom of Uraya (Garfont Village) = Condition: Akhos at 98% health Condition: Akhos at 80% health |-| Kingdom of Uraya (Olethro Playhouse) = Part 1 Condition: Start Battle Condition: Akhos and Malos' targets are the same Part 2 Condition: Start Battle Condition: Akhos at 30% health Gallery Artwork XC2 Obrona Artwork.png|Obrona Obrona Concept Art.PNG|Concept art of Obrona XC2 New Torna Blades.jpg|Nia driving Akhos, Patroka and Obrona Screenshots XC2-Akhos-and-Kamui.jpg|Akhos and Obrona Obrona3.png|Obrona using her power Obrona Akhos2.png|Obrona and Akhos Obrona.jpg|Obrona during battle Obrona s.jpg|Obrona activating her level 3 special Obrona s2.jpg|Obrona's level 3 special Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Torna Category:Obrona Category:Blades